The PE Lesson
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane and maura in p.e, they ditch it for some fun. one shot :)


**AU **

**TEENAGE**

**RIZZLES**

**ENJOY**

**The P.E Lesson **

"ALRIGHT LADIES! LISTEN UP AND COVER YOURSELVES!"

Sister Winifred screamed as she entered the changing rooms.

"We got ourselves a bit a basketball today."

Several groans filled the changing facilities, but Jane gave Maura a mischievous grin. This in turn, gave Maura a sense of unease. If Jane ever had that smile... usually the 'troublemaker' in Jane would come out.

"Oh stop your complaining and thank the lord that you have all been blessed with such lives. Three minutes, or you'll all be in at break… with Rizzoli after that 'window incident' correct Jane?"

"I was trying to catch the fly." Jane replied in a defensive tone.

"With your foot?" Sister Winfred rhetorically asked.

"Yes."

"Make that lunch as well Jane, I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well."

"Can't wait." Jane replied sarcastically, scowling at Sister Winfred as she left the changing room.

Maura watched as Jane took off her blazer, tie and shirt, only to reveal a black one piece outfit with what she believed to be a batman symbol- one Maura recalled from seeing on a poster in Jane's room.

"Jane!? What is that?" Maura asked in shock.

"What? It's a onesie. It's warm, and right now outside is freezing. Plus, I don't like jumpers… or jackets…"

"Some people would be unable to process your reasoning." Maura replied, as she slipped her white tee shirt over her vest top.

"Yes, but the same could be said for you." Jane grinned, knowing she had an upper hand here.

"Touché" was all Maura said as she replied. The two joined the larger group as they walked to the sports hall, their trainers squeaking as they were dragged across the tile floor.

As soon as Jane entered the room, she felt as though she was he smartest person in the room.

"Mother of Jesus it's freezing in here!" One girl shouted.

"Olivia! Don't use the son of the lord's name in vain!"

"Sorry!" The girl called back.

Jane could tell it was freezing by the goose bumps on Maura's arm, and the fact that Maura was standing closer to Jane than normal. Not that Jane minded this of course.

"Ok girls, warm up and then get to shooting!"

The two girls set off on a gentle jog round the hall.

"The fact that this room is made entirely of brick with no windows or insulation to retain heat… is probably why it's so cold."

"Onesie doesn't seem like such a bad idea now, does it?" Jane teased.

"Ok… maybe… but it doesn't seem very practical."

"How?!" Jane exclaimed. "They're like the perfect lazy day wear!"

"Except for the material used is rather restricting for… sleeping per say, as well as the chance of becoming too hot, that would also be an extreme uncomfortable factor." Maura listed the cons of Jane's onesie.

"Oh shush google. Don't be jells because I outsmarted you on this one."

"Jells?" Maura asked, not fully comprehending the word.

"Jealous." Jane stated.

The raven haired girl had easily adapted to Maura's lack of street slang, and honestly didn't mind translating, as the honey blond never seemed to mind doing it for Jane.

As they approached the end of their warm up, the two girls started to do the stretches. Well one of them did, while the other barely moved a muscle.

"And touch the floor" Sister Winfred stated as she stretched over slowly that her fingers touched the cold tiled floor.

As the rest of the class followed, Maura looked to her left to see Jane, only to find the girl had crouched down on her knees and was touching the floor.

_That is, in no way, a proper and successful way of warming up the muscles in the legs. _Maura scowled Jane in her head.

"Feel the burn!" Jane mouthed.

"Ok and release…." Sister Winfred breathed out. "Now… you, you, you and… you. Get up here and pick your team members."

Jane nudged Maura with her arm.

"Who do you think big bust's gonna pick?"

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed for teasing Tara, a girl in their class… who had rather large assets for a girl her age, but was in no way of hiding them… with those low crop tops.

One by one everyone was put on a team. Jane and Maur were on other teams unfortunately, but that didn't mean Jane couldn't still have her fun.

Just as Jane was about to run with the ball, a girl stepped in her way. With the momentum that Jane was carrying as she sped forward, the other girl literally flew and landed on her butt.

"You bitch!"

Sister Winfred blew the whistle like the heavens were listening out for it.

"Jane Rizzoli!"

"What?" Jane asked in innocence.

"You bitch you head butted me!"

"No… you ran into my face!"

"Bitch!" The girl continued to curse at Jane, probably because of the damaged ego.

"Oh no, not a female canine insult! Oh the pain, make it stop!"

"Rizzoli, get off the court" Sister Winfred replied in a bored tone. "Sit on the bench for ten minutes."

"Wha?! But-"

"Ah! Bench."

"Grrr…" Jane grumbled as she walked over to the bench. Maura was on the court next to her, so Jane watched as Maura stood at the wing, not really playing much.

Jane remembered about how Maura had first thought Jane was out to get her, but then later on they'd become best friends. _God how times change. _Jane thought in her head.

Suddenly Maura was thrown the ball, and to Jane's surprise… Maura got it in the hoop.

_Wow… Maura got some good arms on her… oh my god! Did I just check out my best friend?! _

"You looked lonely."

Maura noticed Jane's body suddenly jerk with surprise at Maura's sudden arrival.

"Well was I interrupting some deep thought?"

"Just thinking about how bored I am."

Jane felt the weight of the bench increase as Maura sat down next to her.

"Well we could talk about the rules of basketball if you want."

"Gee, Maur as much fun as that sounds… I think Sister Winfred made this great offer of rubbing out the penis's drawn on the religious books."

"Jane…" Maura spoke, but then stopped as that devil grin formed on Jane's lips. "Jane…. what are you thinking about doing?"

"This place has no windows right? He he… come on." Jane took hold of Maura's hands and dragged her over the entrance of the door.

Before Maura had time to react, Jane flicked the lights off.

Screams erupted out as the darkness consumed the entire room.

"OH MY GOD!"

"OK BITCHES ON MA FEET!"

"WHOEVER RUINS MY NEW PETICURE IS FUCKED!"

"SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BOOB!"

"ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?"

"TONIGHT BITCHES DIE!"

"JANE RIZZOLIIIIIII!" Sister Winfred screamed above all the other voices.

"Run Maura! Like a fart in the wind!" Jane instructed Maura as she dragged her out of the room into the outside.

"Oh my god Jane!" Maura squealed as she realised they were now on the field a good few meters away from the sports hall.

Jane was in stitches as tears ran down her face from laughter.

"You are so…" Maura couldn't finish off the sentence as she too, found herself laughing hysterically.

A few minutes after the two of them had calmed down, Maura was the first to speak.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Maura asked.

"I have a feeling we can't go back now… not with Sister Winfred that pissed, did you hear her? 'Rizzoli!" Jane mimicked Sister Winfred's voice in a high pitch naggy tone.

"Jane… you mean… skive?"

"Yeah sure, that was last lesson of the day anyway… let's hit the streets!"

"Jane… the town centre is at least a fifteen minute walk."

"Then it's a good thing you're wearing trainers." Jane contradicted.

Maura sighed as she followed Jane's lead, but then realised something.

They were still holding hands. Jane didn't mention it, and Maura didn't want to lose what felt like her only source of heat.

"Jane, what about our stuff?"

"I'll get Frost to get it, he can meet up with us in town." Jane replied simply.

"Oh I love Barry, I haven't seen him since… yesterday last lesson."

"Oh god, we'll throw you a marriage right away then." Jane teased.

"Not in that way Jane… do you?"

"Oh god no, I mean… he's a great guy, but he's my buddy. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"So what about me?" Maura asked.

"What about you?" Jane asked in return.

"What am I to you?"

"You're my best female buddy,"

"Okay," Jane couldn't tell if there was a tint of disappointment Maura's voice.

"You're mine too." Maura added.

"Thanks!"

The two continued to walk to town, hand in hand, it wasn't until Jane's phone buzzed did it seem Jane realised her hands position.

"Oh, must have forgot I put it there." Jane replied awkwardly. Jane fished around inside her top until she got into the pocket of the onesie.

"Hey Frost… yeah… it happened again… oh you got 'em already? And Maura's? Wow you do work quick… ok see you in a bit."

Jane put the phone back in her onesie.

"That was Frost, he's on the bus on his way."

"Jane… could I…?" Maura fished around Jane's hand as their fingers wrapped round each other's. "It's just, yours are so warm and mine are kind of numb."

"Sure, no prob." Jane smiled.

[In town]

Jane couldn't help but feel a strange sense of comfort as Maura's thumb continued to rub random patterns around the scars on Jane's hands… it was really relaxing.

"Hey Janie! Hey Maur!" A voice called behind them, Jane whipped round to see Frost holding two rucksacks.

"Hey man, thanks for this!"

"No prob, listen I gotta go my mom says I need to get home quickly today. Something to do with her and Dad, so yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure!" Jane beamed.

"Thank you very much Barry." Maura replied politely

"No problem m'lady." Frost bowed dramatically after leaving.

Once Jane and Maura were alone again, the two realised it was time to get home. Luckily they both had to cut through the park to get to their homes.

As Jane and Maura were walking round the lake, Jane couldn't help but notice a mother who was surrounded by three nagging children, two were screaming their heads off, while one was in the pram and constantly throwing the blanket on the ground.

_Poor ma, I wonder where the father is… _Jane thought in her head.

"Hey Jane… I was thinking… have you ever noticed that sometimes… people find other people attractive… who are the same gender?" Maura asked nervously.

_Oh god… please don't tell me she noticed me checking her out in P.E… _

Jane continued to watch Maura, as the honey blonde stared at her feet as they walked.

"Well I was wondering, do you think you might-"

A woman's scream interrupted their conversation.

"JAMES GET OUT OF THE LAKE NOW!"

"I can't mama!"

"Shit! CAROL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" The woman shouted somewhere.

Everything happened in a blur, as Maura watched Jane throw her bag on the ground and dive into the lake, swimming after the child.

Jane took a deep breath and swam underneath to see what was holding the child down, as her eyes noticed a piece of a plastic bag had wrapped itself round the boy's leg as well as a large boulder underneath.

The child's vicious thrusts of his leg did not help Jane try and undo the tangle.

Maura waited next to the mother, holding onto each other to see when their loved (soon to be ;) ones came up for air, but it felt like a lifetime.

A burst erupted as Jane and the child flew up into the air, gasping for breath, as Jane swam across dragging the child with him, the mother ran over to take the child up.

A random stranger came up to the mother and stood next to her. She was listening to her iPod rather loudly as the headphones hung lifelessly from her neck.

Looking at the raven haired girl and her kid, both drenched she just looked at her wife.

"What I miss?" She asked.

Jane took a strand of plant out of her hair, "nothing." She replied flatly.

Crawling out of the lake, the mother thanked Jane, but Jane was too modest to accept it.

Maura had insisted on taking Jane home as she was a high risk of a cold, phenomena and other diseases.

On the way back, Maura pointed out a cat that was sitting on her driveway.

Jane was the first one to approach the animal.

"Hey puss puss, you lost little guy?" Jane asked in her patronising voice, slowly approaching the cat. Only to get a growl and a hiss in response. Immediately jerking her hand away, Jane scowled at the cat.

"Well excuse the shit out of me your majesty." Jane replied, walking past. "Come on Maur."

"MEOOOOOOWWW!" Suddenly the cat launched itself at Jane's legs and unleased its claws of hell and continued to kick furiously.

"Oh you son of a bitch! Fuck! Maura! Get this Satan off me!" Jane screamed as she tried to yank the cat away.

But it immediately stopped its attack when Maura's hand started to rub its head.

Instead of growls, soon purrs came from the little devil.

"Obviously this was rigged." Jane stated, trying to defend herself.

"Uhuh, or maybe it just likes me better."

"Yeah yeah, just open the door."

The cat and Maura went into the house first, leaving Jane behind. Jane could only scowl at the animal.

Maura came back swiftly with a set of clothes that Jane had left over from the last sleepover and a towel.

"Thank you." Jane replied flatly, taking them upstairs- not that Jane needed directions on where to go, she'd been here enough times.

"I'll be up in a minute so hurry up!"

"Don't rush me woman! I've had a stressful day as it is!" Jane retorted.

Jane went upstairs and got changed as quickly as possible, she didn't want Maura to see the scars. Not after how her mother reacted. Stupid Hoyt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" Maura's voice asked.

"Yeah, come on in!" Jane called back.

Maura took one look at Jane. "No, that is not 'dry hair' Jane, it's still dripping wet."

_That's what she said… _Jane thought in her head _damn you Frost… _

"Come here," Maura started the slow process of rubbing the towel at the edge of Jane's scalp.

"So what were you saying earlier? About gays or something?"

"Oh that doesn't matter now." Maura deflected.

"No, tell me Maur…"

"I'll tell you once I bandage up your leg after what your new friend did."

Jane let out an aggravated sigh.

[10 minutes later]

"Ok, bandaged up, now spill"

"Well…" Maura and Jane's heartbeats started to speed up.

"Do you think that you might… find me… possibly… attractive?"

Jane was absolutely thunderstruck.

One hand, DUH! The other… best friend.

"Yes" Jane blurted out. _Oh crap. _

"Do you ever fantasise about-"

"Maura!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Maura mumbled.

"What's a yes?" Jane asked

"You want to kiss me."

Jane's face went the shade of a tomato.

"Shut up!" Jane whined.

"Oh Jane, it's perfectly fine, in fact… I've thought about it too."

"Oh…"

There was a silence.

"Could I? Just to see?" Jane asked. _So much for being spontaneous. _

Maura gave an approving smile.

Jane slowly moved in, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Suddenly, a furry tail blocked her lips and Maura's.

"Meow."

"Oh cut me some slack!" Jane shoved the cat off the bed, and lunged at Maura.

**Hope you enjoyed ;) **


End file.
